


So Much For Not Getting Attached

by GreenieMaya (messrs_mwpp)



Series: Maze Runner oneshots [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the box, thomas arrives in the box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messrs_mwpp/pseuds/GreenieMaya
Summary: Newt’s point of view when Thomas first arrives in The Glade.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Maze Runner oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175045
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	So Much For Not Getting Attached

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DONT SPOIL ANYTHING FOR ME IN THE COMMENTS IM ONLY ON THE SECOND BOOK TY

The alarm blared across the Glade as the boys gathered around the metal box. One boy, tall with blonde hair, stood in front of the box, facing the group, and clapped his hands for attention.

“Alright, you shanks, listen up! This month, we will politely greet the Greenie. Don’t need a repeat of last month. Sorry again ‘bout that, Chuck. Didn’t mean to scare you so bad you klunked your pants.”

Chuck, a short boy with curly brown hair, looked at the ground and muttered, “Whatever, ‘s fine.”

“Right,” Newt clapped his hands again. “So basically, all of you shanks need to stay away from the box while I get the Greenie out, because it seems like I’m the only one who has any shucking manners left.”

The alarm stopped and the group of boys backed away from the box, listening to Newt’s orders. Newt stepped forward and opened the box, looking down into it.

He saw the shadow of a boy in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest, eyes darting around wildly. The boy looked to be around Newt’s age, maybe a year younger. His hair was short and dark brown, his eyes matching. Newt decided he was quite attractive, then shook his head and jumped carefully down into the box.

_ None of that. No getting attached. People die when you get attached.  _

Newt landed on his feet in front of the boy with a loud  clang  noise that made the boy flinch. Newt cocked his head to the side and grinned, crouching down in front of the boy.

“Hiya, Greenie. I’m Newt, what’s your name?” Newt stuck his hand out for the boy to shake.

“I... I don’t... remember... why can’t I remember anything?” The boy got a panicked look in his eyes.

Newt lowered his hand and sighed. “Nothin’ special, it happened to all of us when we got here. No memories, no names, nothin’. Don’t worry though, Greenie, your name’ll come back soon.” Newt patted the boy’s shoulder and stood up, holding out his hand again. The boy hesitantly took his hand and stood up as well, staring cautiously at Newt.

Alby and Gally pulled the boy up out of the box, then Newt after. The boy was looking very panicked, laying in the middle of a circle of Gladers, who were all talking over each other. After a few seconds, he shot up from the ground and sprinted away. 

Newt shook his head and chuckled as one of the Gladers shouted, “Looks like we’ve got a runner!”

The boy continued to run, no one trying to stop him, until something seemed to distract him and he tripped, falling face first on the ground.

Newt laughed again and jogged up to him, as fast as he could with his limp. When he reached the boy, he sat down on the grass next to him, grinning.

“For a second, I thought you had the chops to be a runner... till you face planted.” Newt snorted. “That was great-”

“Thomas.”

“What?”

“Thomas.” The boy was still looking around frantically. Newt frowned at his obvious distress. “That’s my name.”

“Well, Tommy,” Newt stood up again, pulling Thomas with him. “Welcome to the Glade.”

Thomas wrinkled his nose. “Tommy?”

“Obviously, what else would I call you?” Newt rolled his eyes and grabbed Thomas’ wrist, starting to pull him back to the group. “Why? Do you not like it?”

“No, I... I like it.” Thomas muttered and blushed, looking at the ground.

Newt laughed and pulled Thomas the rest of the way to the group. “Everybody, this is Thomas. Tommy, this is... well they can introduce themselves later.” Newt grinned and pulled Thomas away again to give him the tour of the Glade.

—-

“What’s a runner?”

“Someone who runs through the maze.”

“What’s the maze?”

“Surrounds the Glade.”

“What’s the Glade?”

“Where do you think we are right now, shank?” Newt waved his hands around at their surroundings and took another swig of Gally’s recipe, not even flinching. He held out the bottle to Thomas.

“Here, put some hair on your chest.”

Thomas hesitantly took a small sip, then spat the drink out everywhere. “EUGH! What’s in that?!”

Newt shrugged and took the bottle back. “No one knows. Gally’s secret recipe.”

Thomas sighed and picked at the bark on the tree they were sitting against. “Ya know, you’re not very good at answering questions...” he thought for a moment. “shank.”

Newt snorted. “You sound unnatural. And you ask a lot of unanswerable questions.”

“Well, I was just thrown into some maze with a bunch of other boys, remembering nothing but my name. I think I deserve some answers!” Thomas’ voice rose as he spoke, drawing the attention of a couple other Gladers.

“Alright, alright...” Newt patted Thomas’ arm in an attempt to calm him down. “I understand, Greenie. I was a Greenie once too.”

“It’s Thomas,” Thomas muttered.

“Alright, fine.” Newt chuckled and shook his head. “Ya know, Tommy, I like you.”

“Uh...” Thomas scratched the back of his neck and blushed. “Thanks, I guess. I like you too?”

Newt shook his head again and smiled.

_So much for not getting attached._


End file.
